


Photofic

by daisyisnotaflower



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisnotaflower/pseuds/daisyisnotaflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is sick. Zane is amused. Mara helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photofic

Photofic originally posted [here](http://daisy-is-not-a-flower.tumblr.com/post/94144495909/photo-credit-he-shouldnt-be-this-amused-by-it).

He shouldn’t be this amused by it all, Zane thought. He had his arms crossed and was watching Ty just sit there at the kitchen table, staring bleary-eyed into space. Even like this, his lover looked adorable.

His poor fiancé just had had a horrible night of vomiting, restless sleep, and countless toilet trips. A bad case of food poisoning. And it was all Zane’s fault, of course. He had just not cooked that chicken well, according to Ty. Zane though suspected that a stray pepper was to blame. Or something in the sauce he hadn’t known Ty would be allergic to. Or maybe he had not washed the vegetables in a proper fashion because Ty had … distracted … Zane whilst washing them. Zane had to discreetly shift his legs remembering that particular distraction. He held on to the memory though, knowing it would have to hold him over until Ty was well enough for another round.

"There, now, boy,” Mara said, appearing next to Ty. She set down a bowl of steamy vegetable broth with a spoon in front of him. Nutritious yet light enough to soothe that stomach. She knew just what to cook him after this kind of episode. Upon hearing her eldest was this sick, and knowing that Zane still had to go to work, Mara had decided to fly in on the earliest flight over, just the day before. The boy needed his mama and that was that. Ty nor Zane had had any say in the matter no matter how much Zane had assured her Ty would be fine on his own. "Eat this.”

"Ma…” Ty moaned, looking at the broth. His stomach still felt queasy although he hadn’t thrown up in about an hour now.

"Eat your soup, dear,” Mara coaxed. "You’ll feel much better.”

"Before or after I vomit it all out again?” Ty asked sarcastically. He shivered and drew his robe closer around him. He then picked up the spoon, scooping a tiny bit of soup in.

Zane bit his cheek to keep from laughing, though his eyes were twinkling.

Ty pointed the dripping spoon at Zane and glared. “You, shut up.”

"Be nice, you two,” Mara chastised.

"Well, would you look at the time,” Zane drawled then, looking at the clock on the wall. Eight-twenty. He wasn’t even late, but traffic on Monday mornings was hell lately.

"I need to go,” He rose and planted a soft, tender kiss on Ty’s cheek. "Be nice, baby." Zane ruffled Ty’s hair, earning him another glare. "See you tonight!" He just smiled back, and after another kiss for Ty and a warm smile to Mara, Zane was gone.

"That boy works too hard," Mara told Ty. Shaking her head, she started to work on cleaning up the kitchen. "When you finish that, you go back to bed."

"Yes, Ma." Ty smiled at her though she didn’t see it, and started on his broth.


End file.
